Exchanging IPods
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: I got a new IPod and,you can all guess how this Solangelo is gonna be. -get your popcorn boxes-
1. Chapter 1

Okay,yeah,I know I completely disappeared _OFF_ the face of earth for the past few days,but if you're angry over me over that case, _please._ Try being forced to join soccer. Imma no player.

 _Jessica:_ _She got kicked in the ass._

STFU JESSICA

 _Jessica:She,like,is 17 years old and still nearly burst into tears when this girl kicked the ball onto her boobs._

Oh gods.

 _Jessica:YOU HAVE MELONS IN THERE!_

Um...I don't. Horrible joke,Jess,you're insulting girls.

Anyway,I'm sorry,and here's a story. Peace?

* * *

"You should consider taking a break." Kayla said,a worried expression on her face.

Will was looking out the window,his face neutral.

"William Solace,you listen to me right now." Kayla's tone turned stony,and it is always good advice to listen to her when her tone changes.

Will looked at her,not a bit moved.

"Get the hell out of the infirmary. You're done with social service." She said. Will's gaze went out of the window again,and for a moment he looked like he wanted argue. Kayla held up a finger.

"Out. Now."She ordered. Will smiled at the stubbornness of his sister and sighed,forcing to tear his eyes away from the window. "And for Apollo's sake,William,do yourself a favor and kiss Nico already. How long are you two gonna pretend that you're ' _just friends_ '?"

Will turned around,blush creeping over his face faster than you could say Popcorn.

"Congratulations to myself,I just made my elder brother blush. Now get out." Kayla giggled,and Will made a face like,' _Oh,I'll get you for that.'_

* * *

The black haired Son of Hades stood with his foreleg propped up by the tree behind him,and his body leaning on it.

He had lately become a music addict,since ever his...'friend' from the Apollo Cabin introduced him to it. The modern music was really getting into him.

He had gotten into this song named 'Welcome to The Black Parade' because it resembled his life so much. And IPods were something luxurious enough that he was happy he wasn't in the 1930's anymore.

 _'...Will you be the savior of the Broken,the beaten and the damned?'_

He lip synced the lyrics,and let himself melt into the music.

"-Ico? Yo man,I've been,like,searching you all over."

Nico pulled out off his earplugs,ready to go grumpy mode again,and probably shadow travel the person who interrupted him to Tartarus.

But he stopped.

It was his 'friend' from the Apollo Cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

_"But he just-I just saw him walking up to Nico-He just_ _ **went out**_!"Kayla's shocked mind could produce only broken sentences.

But it was true. Will had walked out of the infirmary mere 2 minutes ago,and she had grinned to herself when he made his way to the Son of Hades,who was standing little further away. Then she had taken her eyes off them for a moment- just for a _moment_ -and they both had vanished.

* * *

"Will,"Nico smiled wanly."...Here to ambush me back to the Infirmary again? I would like to exercise a little."

"Oh,not really." Will replied,mirroring Nico's smile."Just bored. I got kicked out of the infirmary."

"For what? Whistling at hot guys as they took their top off?" Smirked Nico.

Will blushed,but quickly covered."I would have. Sadly you didn't drop by with injuries today."

"What a caring... _friend_ I have." Grabbing Will by the front of his shirt,staring into his eyes,they both disappeared into the dark.

* * *

By the time Will broke away from the kiss,he realized they were not in the Camp.

"Nico,"He said,"Where are we?"

"Still in Cali." Nico grinned."Chill."

"B-But Chiron-"

"Live a little rebellious,Will. Being my boyfriend,it is absolutely a sin to be goody two-shoes."Nico grabbed his hand.

"W-Where-"

"Welcome to LA."

* * *

Will had lost count of how many hours had passed,or how many credit cards Nico had used.

"Nico,why-"

"I felt crazy. And I really had to take you on an unplanned full day date."

They had gone shopping,ate endlessly and heck, _even checked out guys together_. Will had burst out laughing when Nico had told a joke,who knew the dark Son Of Hades could crack up people? Yet Nico seemed pleased with his reaction,and kept making more throughout the day.

However,Will stopped when Nico took him to specific place. He stopped and gaped at Nico with wide eyes.

"Nico,I'm legal,but..."Will shook his head."...Too much!"

"William,I'm 19 next month,"Nico stated. "Besides,it's not like we're going to drink. That's why it's The Music Bar."

"But-"

"Oh my dear gods,someone is doing a guitar solo for Greenday!" Nico exclaimed,and that was the end of the refusal to enter The Music Bar.

* * *

Being a Son of Apollo,Will naturally had a good voice,though he claimed his siblings had much better ability to sing than he did. The people in The Music Bar warmed up to the two of them quickly,having known Nico from a little while. Presently,they were talking to the guitarist who did the Greenday solo,Raymond.

"Guys,I know we all just met but,just a question,"Ray asked,"Are you and Nico dating or something?"

The group went silent at Ray's question. Nico grinned.

"Yes,"He said,"Yes,we are. How did you know?"

A few hands exchanged money.

"Puh-leeze. We could see you both got it for each other from a mile away." Mia giggled."I mean,you've both been dancing around each other like.."She pulled a face,which looked hundred times as hilarious because she had punk cut her hair and dyed it with red and green.

The glee group fell into fits of laughter till Will interrupted,

"So...who's dating who around here?"

"I'm dating Michael."Mia spoke up,and a brown haired boy walked up behind her and waved."And Ray's been crushing on _forever_."

Ray hissed and made an act of searching something to throw at her. Everyone laughed again.

"And then Amy,my best friend,she just broke up with her boyfriend. Then my sister Celia,she's single,and-"

"-And why do I have the feeling Ray's crushing on her?" Nico asked.

"Because its true!" Mia squealed. Ray went red."Besides,she's just gone to get some healthy food with Amy. She's a fitness freak,and she only comes in here for singing."

"Why's this topic shifted to Ceci (pronounced See-See) now?" Ray whined."Weren't we...shipping Will and Nico?"

"It was a canon long ago,boy."Mia laughed,and hit him over the head playfully."Hey Ceci's here!"

Nico grinned at Celia and high-fived her like he was meeting an old friend.

"Ce,how you doing?"He smiled,one arm hugging her. Will smiled politely,scanning the girl:She had long auburn hair till her waist and ear piercings. She wore a tank top and jeans and looked like she was casually strolling into her house.

" 'Sup,Angel? Long time no see," She raised an eyebrow at Will,"And who might this charming young man be?"

Nico laughed,"Will Solace,this is Celia Jorge. Celia Jorge,Will Solace."

Celia winked at Will. "I'm betting five bucks that this guy is hella gay.""

"Gay enough to be my boyfriend." Said Nico plainly,enough to light up Celia's face.

Celia pouted."The hot ones always are taken,gay,fictional or all three."

"Well,this guy's hot and taken,so hands off!"

"Gee. Daaaym,you got one hell of a taste in guys,Angel."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Smoothie's on me,since I'm under the promise of my boyfriend that I won't drink toda-"

"HEY NEEKS!"

Nico nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud and sudden sound of his name,and then turned around wide eyed.

There was Will,seated with a guitar, strumming it like he'd been doing it his whole life,a tune that suspiciously sounded like _There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back_ By Shawn Mendes.

"Guys,what's go..."

The entire Bar was playing the karaoke for _There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back_ and people were turning around to stare.

"Wi-"

 _"I wanna follow where he goes,"_ Sang Will,strumming away," _I think about him and he knows it,"_

Everyone was sitting in a semicircle around Will,and Nico gaped with a giggling Celia.

 _"I wanna let him take control, 'cause every time he gets closer yeah,"_ He looked up at Nico,who was starting to blush. It was faint,and Will recognized it immediately. He grinned.

 _"He pulls me in enough to keep me guessing._

 _Maybe I should stop and start confessing,_

 _Confessing,yeah!"_

Nico took several seconds to calm down till he stood up,and pretended to stamp his foot on the floor while smiling and blushing uncontrollably. Will pushed the guitar to Ray's hands and got up after Nico.

 _"Oh,I've been shaking,"_ He extended his hand towards Nico as if he were a prince.

 _"I love it when you go crazy,"_ He twirled Nico around till Nico stomped off half spin,a playful glare on his face as he walked away,and Will motioned the entire band to follow him . _"You take all my inhibitions,baby there's nothing holdin' me back,"_

To Nico's horror,Will caught up with him,singing to him in public.

 _"You take me places_

 _That tear up my reputation,"_ Will motioned to the board with LA written on it. Nico hid a smile,but a twitch at the corner of his mouth betrayed him.

 _"Manipulate my decisions,"_ He gestured to their shopping bags," _Baby, there's nothing holding me back,"_

By now,Nico realized it was a wrong idea to leave The Music Bar. In an attempt to let them know he was walking back,he hand gestured them,but the hyped up band were not ready to listen.

So he started walking back,hoping they would understand,but they continued the song.

" _There's nothing holding me back,"_

He started walking faster,and almost sighed with relief when he made it to the shop entrance.

 _"There's Nothing Holdin'Me ba-"_

Nico stopped the song by silencing the lead singer with kiss. There were few 'oohs' and 'ahs' and wolf whistles after a discordant crash of the instruments and the karaoke going off suddenly left deafening silence.

He broke away,looked Will in the eye."I loved the serenade,but please,there's the public,okay?"

"Okay. Do I get another kiss?"

"What for?"

"As a payment for the surprise?"

"And also for Celia's scrapbook!" Added Ray helpfully.

Nico laughed as he pulled the blonde boy in for another kiss,"If we give kisses for surprises,Sunshine,you've got a lot to owe me tonight."

* * *

"Really, . I expected more from you. You could've atleast told someone...Very well. I'm letting you two off easy this time. But make sure this doesn't happen again,am I making myself clear?"

"Yes,Chiron."

Nico stood tight-lipped beside Will,and when they were walking away to their Cabins,Will heaved a big sigh.

"Wow,"He said."That was painful,but the day was great."

"You're going to have to get used to those talks,Solace,"Nico smiled darkly,"With me you could never be sure."

Seeing that smile on his face,Will was glad he wasn't Nico's teacher."Alright Death Boy. What you got on your mind now- Texas? Suez Canal?"

Nico thought it over for a second.

"Nah,"He said finally,"I'm tired and you have _a lot of things to owe me_ ,don't you?" He and Will were so close,he could feel the blonde boy's breath on his lips.

"Yeah,"He replied huskily,teasing,"But I thought you were tired?"

Nico fastened his grip on Will's shirt,"I'm never too tired for you,unless _you're_ tired?"

"Who am I to refuse a night with an Angel?"

And they both disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

DUN DUN DU-

 _SMUT SCENE OMG_

Wha-I've rated it T or somethin',no smut scene!

 _Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

I've started a smut fiction because I was absolutely _tortured_ do so. I'll put it up soon.

* _pouting*I want it noooooooww_

Tsk,tsk. Alright Miss bossy. We'll see if I get above 10 reviews for this. If I do,I'll update the Athena Cabin story. Deal?

 _DEAL! Guys,help me out!_

*sipping water from coconut,totally chillaxed*TASHA OFFFFFFFFFFFFF~!


End file.
